Spontaneous Hearts
by Infinite Colors
Summary: "Hearts that do Impulsive things when they want too and hearts that see to it that they would find each other; no matter what." For AoGA's February Prompt of the Month Contest/AU/NxM/One-shot


**Spontaneous Hearts**

"_Hearts that do impulsive things when they want to and hearts that see to it that they would find each other; no matter what."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.<strong>****

******A/N: This is my entry for "_AoGA's February Prompt of the Month Contest_". A bit of fate and destiny thing again. I like writing about happy ending so that's why I'm doing this. Anyways, hope you'll like it. Big Cheers!**

* * *

><p>How does one live life?<p>

_Be Impulsive._

Try to think of these questions: What If you would die tomorrow? What if you only had a day to touch, hear, taste, smell and see our world? What if you'd never be able to do the things that you've planned?

Regrets would just swallow you whole. You wouldn't get a second chance. And you would never be fulfilled.

Life should not be compared to a boring road that is just plain stretched; it should be compared to a road of surprises, kind of the path you'd be in if you were lost.

Impulsive means to be spontaneous, to be inclined to act by sudden urges or to just burst out of nowhere. To give justice to a word that everyone would like to be, you'd have to be more than it.

And that is why I stood in front of a big establishment…

I took a deep breath and slowly entered. 'Am I really up for something like this? I asked myself as I walked further inside. I was mesmerized by how everything was in great proportion, so timelessly design and you won't even think of it as a restaurant. Yes, I entered a restaurant; but not like any other.

It was one of those elite restaurants where you would only be allowed to go in if you have reservations and such.

The place was magical. No kidding about that, no one lied when they spoke the words "A true value for five stars".

"Do you have a reservation, Miss?"

I looked behind, and saw a guy dress in a black suit complete with a bow tie. He stood in one of those podiums. This guy right here was one of those who were in the way of my show for tonight; well I have to get rid of him.

"Yes!" I proudly said with my chin held high.

"May I have your name, please?"

"Actually, I'm with someone." I again answered in such way, you won't even think twice before saying I was a complete nobody.

"Then may I know the gentleman or lady you're supposed to dine with this evening?" The man asked.

I looked around the place, scanned every inch of it. The plan was to find a guy who was alone and sit with him through the whole night. Blast this! No one here was good enough!

And when I begun to lose hope by the looks of every guys in the room...

Suddenly as if it was some kind of a dream a guy with raven black hair magically appeared and sat on one of the tables. He elegantly took the menu from a waiter and graciously handed it back, I would love to admire him for the whole night. How pleasant that would be?

"Excuse Madam, but I don't have the whole night to only serve you." The man said with bluntness.

"I'm very sorry my dear. You see that gentleman right there" I said as I pointed at the man's table.

He nodded.

"Well, that's my date for this evening." I exclaimed at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?"

"Do I look like someone who'll joke about these things?" I said with my high and mighty voice trying to completely convince him. I'm sure he would buy the act.

"Very well then madam. Would you like me to accompany on the way to— "I shrugged at the next word he was off to say and just swiftly move my way through the chairs and tables.

I felt my heart beat faster as I approached the table. Why was that?

_Boom! Boom! Boom! _

As if my heart was screaming and then…

I stop dead in track at my destination.

With suddenness a pair of crimson eyes met mine.

The raven guy gave me a skeptical look. He raised an eyebrow at me. They needed an answer why I stood in their line of sight.

"Do you need something?" He arrogantly asked.

I did not reply to his question yet and just hurriedly sat opposite of him.

"I'm here to entertain you for this lovely evening." I smiled at the notion I said. He again gave me a skeptical look.

"Entertain me?"

I nodded.

"How would you do that?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." I told him. Many thoughts were coming to mind, one was; why did I ever have the courage to sit and stare at him. I mean look at him and I'm sure you would fall in an instance. He was a Greek god and I was a mere pauper compared to him.

"Then what's the point of both of us waiting our precious energies in something you're not sure of?" He asked with a trace of loudness in his voice. "We don't even know each other. We're completely strangers."

I looked down at my skirt and fumbled with it.

"Sakura, Mikan Sakura that's my name."

He deeply stared into me. As if I've done the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"I didn't ask for your name."He answered back. He placed his right palm on his forehead. The lines on it were in view.

"I gave you my name so I wouldn't be stranger to you…anymore."

He shrugged at what I said. "Is there a point to this conversation? Why not leave? We don't have any business with each other or what so ever."

I felt my cheeks burning, so goes with my entire face. Why did I ever plan such thing? This was so not going the way I wanted it to go.

"I— I know it's a bit awkward but you see I wanted a night of spontaneous things. I thought of a way to be impulsive and such. And I think my game plan is not working well." I said in a gibberish manner.

He gave me another one of those raised eyebrow, I've been receiving a lot since I've entered this place. "That's why you're here?"

I slowly nodded. I now felt feverish. I looked at him but now the raised eyebrow was gone but another dreamy thing was accomplished and that was; a smirk played on his red lips. Is he playing with me? One second ago he raised his voice at me and now he was smirking.

"Yes. You're not angry at me right?" I asked innocently.

"I wasn't angry at the first place, just a bit annoyed; had a bad day." He answered."Life's not going the way I planned it."

"Why's that?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear a stranger's problem." He told me. "Besides it would be boring for someone like you; I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm just sure, Sakura." He stated.

"But—Okay, if you won't tell me your problems. How about your name? Can you tell me that?" I asked.

"I'll give you my name on want condition."

"What is it?"

"How about we do this show of yours my way?" He asked while smirking once again.

This guy was obviously a control freak. I'll give it to him then. This was just the spur of a moment thing, anyways. "I agree. Okay, you'll be in charge even if this is my show."

"Okay, lets starts." He said. "Are you familiar with 'Quid pro quo'?"

"That's 'What for what" in Latin, I've done it with a friend." I answered, seemingly I was interested enough to join in.

"Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga. That's my name." He told me out of the blue.

I smiled at him. This was quite an interesting night to continue.

"How old are you, Natsume Hyuuga?" I asked.

"It's not your turn yet, little girl. I get to ask the quest—"He didn't finish the sentence because a waiter appeared.

The waiter placed a two tall glass wine on the table and slowly poured both of our glasses. I was a bit tantalized by the movement. I mean I was about to drink wine with someone I knew with name basis.

The waiter left. Natsume took his glass to his lips and sipped a bit. "Taste it. It's a wine to die for as they say."

I took his suggestion and tasted it for myself. How delightful it was really a wine to die for. I sipped a little more. Each sip I took was like miracle water.

"This is a fine wine."

He nodded. "Moving on, so how old are you?"

"Copy-Cat! Well, I'm almost 24." I answered. "How about you, Mr. Copy Cat? How old are you?"

"I'm 26 years old. Next question, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm a freelancer at the moment; I write stuff for a newspaper. Oh! And I have a blog." I told him with a cheery voice. "I just love to write!"

"Writing huh? I wouldn't have thought of you as a writer. So what do you write about?"

"I write mostly about things that I enjoy or how I fee— Hey! I'm' supposed to ask the question!" I abruptly stop and he just once again smirked. "Cheater! You don't quite make a good a first impression for me. You copied and cheated!"

"Neither do you." He told me.

I stick out my tongue, messing with him a bit.

"Why's that? I'm a good company, my friends say so." I fired back.

"You are, it's just that my impression of you is not mature like; you're too much of a kid."

"What does that mean?" I questioned him. Does this mean he thinks I'm too childish like to even be treated as an adult?

"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything." He said arrogantly."But it does mean I can ask the next question 'because you've already asked me one."

"That's not fair." I told him. He again smirked at my words.

"It is." He said. "Anyways, so why did you wanted to be impulsive for once."

"I don't know. Life was too boring; I guess. "I told him. "I think that we always do the same thing, act to be safe and just think of everything adjacently. "

"Why don't you want a life like that?"

"You don't get to ask the question 'Quid pro quo'" I stated out loud. "I ask the question! So what do Mr. Cheater and Copy –Cat do?

"Well, I'm a business man, I travel around the world. And same old, same old." He answered while playing his glass; mixing it. I looked at him, still he was a blank. As if he's always wearing mask. "'Quid pro quo' what kind of dessert do you like?"

"Orange and Chocolate Cake, I like the tanginess of orange mix with sweetness of chocolate." I answered him with enthusiasm. "'Quid pro quo' do you like the idea of love"

"What does that have to do with dessert?"

"Nothing, it's a random question."

"I don't like the idea of love." He answered blankly.

"Ohh…So do you like what you're doing? I mean your job." I asked. I took a tiny sip from my wine.

"I can't answer that but I can ask you a question." He said leaning down at the table. "Why did you choose me?"

"I don't know. Something just grasped me to choose you." I told him. I knew I was blushing.

"I was too good looking to pass on, right?"

"You're not that good looking, trust me." I stated trying not to boost his ego. "If you were Gerard Butler, I'll totally dig you."

"Gerard Butler, the actor?"

"Yes. Now it's my turn to ask." I said while smiling because I finally found a way to trick him. "What was your problem, you've mentioned a while ago?"

"It's just a stupid thing." He answered. "Are you sure you want to hear this? Your immature mind might not handle it."

I didn't mind the insult and just nodded, and waited for him to continue.

He sighed and then continued. "It's just that everyone in my family thinks I should perfect at doing everything. Like today we had a great family gathering and out of nowhere my dad lectured me and insulted me. He told me that I wasn't good enough to be his son."

"He said that nothing matters when it comes to my opinions, I didn't do well when I invested in a company that was merely a piece of garbage. But he didn't understand that for me it would always start like that and when time comes it will everything." He slightly took a breath and stopped for a second…

"Nothing was too god for him, nothing is good for him."

He finished.

I could say anything. This arrogant man was pouring his heart and the mask was gone. "I think your dad is a moron if he can't see that you're a good son."

He smirked. "Good thinking, little girl."

We both laughed.

"You actually laughed!" I said still laughing.

"I'm not a robot. I do laugh." He declared.

"I can see that." We both just smiled at each other. Nothing could be better than seeing someone smile because of you.

"Anyways, it's my turn." He told me. "What spontaneous thing have you done already?"

"Well, once while walking; I passed an orphanage. I thought of giving the children Ice cream so I did." I answered. "Oh! And this one time I adopted a puppy. I just went to pet shop and bought one."

"Your life must be amazing."

"That's because I made a promise to live it by impulse and to never regret things."I told him with great honesty.

"Do you always do this kind of thin—"

And before he could complete his question, we we're again disturbed by a waiter but this time, he gave Natsume a letter. I peered closer to the table. I tried to catch glimpses of it.

While reading I noticed the lines in his forehead again was in sight. He had an unreadable face once again. A mask had come again to devour his face.

"I'm so very sorry but I think we have to end this show of yours." He said as he stood from the table. "Something urgent has come up, I must see to it."

"Is it about your business?"I asked.

"No, It's about dad."He said with a bit frustration. "He wants to see me."

"Ohh…Then I think this would be goodbye then" I said as I held my hand in front of him. One last connection before everything would end.

"I guess. It was nice meeting you Mikan."" He reached over my hand and gently shook it. We both stared into one another's eyes. "I had a nice time even if this was not planned at all."

Our stares were trying to question and understand what had happened; we both didn't know what had past between us.

I nodded. Still our hand we're intertwined. Not wanting to let go but we had too.

And then finally he let go, he stood for a while as if wanting to say something but he didn't and just walked out fast and didn't even mind looking back.

I was left there to stand and see the empty chair…

* * *

><p>I sat in one of the cold stone stairs leading to main entrance of the restaurant. The night didn't end after Natsume left, I was served dinner complete dessert (Orange and Chocolate Cake, what a wonderful thing for him to remember.)and guess what I didn't pay for anything. He must be really a gentleman behind those arrogant plays.<p>

I covered my face with my palm, and closed my eyes. What was I really thinking when I choose him above all. It was like a dream meeting reality.

I knew from the start that something was up.

Now my heart still beats for something, I felt incomplete.

"'Quid pro quo' Do you always do this kind of things. I mean show up spontaneously in everyone's life?"

I looked up and saw crimson eyes staring at me.

I stood up. Transfixed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey! You're the one who told me to live my life impulsively that's why I'm here." He answered as he walked closer.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I wanted to see if you we're still here." He said. "I had a good talk with my dad and I told him everything. I told him why I choose the business. Then I guess you could say we were now in a better father-son relationship."

"That's good." I said as I moved close to him and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!"

I was going to end the hug but then he gently positioned both of his hand on my waist, looked deep into my eyes. And then he moved his face closer to mine, our lips met.

As we kissed my heart beats even faster. But this time it felt complete and satisfied.

As if we we're meant to be with each other.

I felt his heart beating too, both spontaneous hearts.

The kiss ended and we both jus stared as if all our questions we're answered. As if nothing was to say and nothing to be heard.

"Do you always do things like this? Kissing someone whom you just met?"I asked.

"I usually have to know them at least for a week but with you and today." He said looking into my eyes. "I gave myself an advice and just be impulsive for once."

I smiled. And knew it won't be the last thing he will be impulsive about. Impulsively we found each other.

And spontaneously we found a happy ever after. I guess?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews with more than three sentences will much be appreciated, It would be a criteria for voting. Thanks for reading.<em>**


End file.
